Tongue Tied
by Greylag
Summary: "You're ah...really short." Pause. Silence. "Yeah...I um realize, thanks Lindow." A snicker "I think it's adorable." Blush "Thanks Sakuya. That's not emasculating. At all." "...Let's go midget. We got a mission." A sigh "...was that necessary Soma?" (Yeah this is about man love. Beware.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. So I'm not new to this sight but as a writer I am. I seriously think this fandom needs more lurvvvveeee. And so this bad piece of literature was born! Looking for criticism. Don't be shy. _(Italicized is flashback)_

…

 _Yuuki Koizumi_

' _Yuuki Koizumi…Peaceful Little Spring huh.' Soma snorted. 'Right, see how long that'll last.'_

 _Leaning against the desk, Soma waited for his next mission dispatch when he caught sight of Fenrir's first Far East New-Type. Silently observing the rookie, the God Eater thought, 'Well, they definitely got the little part right. Seriously, how tall is that kid? 5'3? Whatever, not like it matters-'_

 _Honey eyes caught his blue ones. Soma scowled. 'Why's he looking at me?...Why's he smiling? Over-friendly rookie. He'll die in a week.'_

…..

"Hey! Hey Yuuki! Take this mission with me man! The reward is killer! It's got one of those Borg Camlanns and a Hanuman monkey thing. You can take those out quick right? I'll take out the ogretails around yeah? Cool!"

Yuuki brushed aside ashy bangs to reveal gentle, honey colored eyes. Sighing he said, "Sure Taichu. Are you sure though? Tsubaki doesn't think you're ready for missions over rank 3-

The newest Fenrir God Eater interrupted his superior flippantly, "Nah it'll be fine if she knows I'm with you. C'mon I wanna see how I'll do against _real_ ogretails _alone_ while you handle the big guys." He smiled brightly.

Yuuki sighed good naturedly. Smiling ruefully he was about to agree when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "No," a deep voice answered for him. Startled Yuuki turned to his right to meet the jaw line of Soma Shicksal. His blue eyes were glaciers in their coldness.

The rookie was stunned by his sudden appearance but recovered quickly, urging for a changed mind, "Aw c'mon. It's no big deal, should be easy for Leader right? A-and he'll have me with him so-

A tan hand tightened on a small shoulder.

"I said no," Soma answered darkly.

The recruit sputtered but then bravely rebutted, "Shouldn't that be _his_ decision. And he's your superior so you can't tell him what to do!"

Soma stepped forward. With his imposing height and frigid eyes he stared down the newbie. "And what exactly do you think I am?" Taichu gulped. "I'm _your_ superior. You're not going anywhere with Yuuki. That's an order." Soma's expression didn't change but his voice dipped into a threatening timber.

The recruit squawked. Soma smirked, took a step closer, ready to intimidate the brat into goo. A pale hand reached out and held onto his arm, holding him back. A soft voice behind him admonished gently, "Soma."

"What," he bit back.

"He didn't mean any disrespect. He's just eager."

"He's not eager, he's stupid. He wants to practice on ogretails, he can go on a mission taking out _just_ ogretails."

"He can't go on solo missions yet-

"Then he can go in a simulation-

"A simulation and the real thing are too different-

"Then he should stick to his level with his unit-

"It'll be fine, he's with me-

"While you take on charged Borg Camlanns and Hanumans just so he can get to a few ogretails."

Yuuki grinned and asked softly, "How did you know it was a charged Borg Camlann?"

Soma's frown deepened. He took out a ball of crumpled paper from his pocket and handed it to Yuuki. The slender male unfolded the wrinkled paper. Yuuki suddenly laughed quietly, amused. "Then is it alright if he comes with us?" At Soma's expression Yuuki quickly added, "He's light on his feet and cautious." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Soma nodded his head briskly and walked away, miffed.

Yuuki smiled at the forgotten, bewildered recruit then handed the crumpled mission dispatch to him. "15 minutes preparation, then we're heading out." Taichu, feeling somewhat cowed by the absent older God Eater, nodded meekly. The First Unit Leader laid a supportive hand on Taichu. "Don't worry; Soma is the best person to be going on a mission with. He's very protective."

'I can see that,' Taichu thought to himself. Yuuki began walking away to prepare himself while talking over his shoulder, "Come prepared. Make sure to grab blaze bullets. They'll come in handy."

….

On the helicopter leaving the City of Mercy, the three weary God Eaters sat in companionable silence. Yuuki turned to the buster blade wielder beside him. "Soma," he called, knowing the helicopter would mask their voices.

Soma grunted in response. Yuuki smiled easily, "Thank you for worrying over me."

Silence greeted him. Yuuki straightened in his seat somewhat dismayed. As minutes went by he heard the shifting of cloth. An elbow bumped his. Yuuki grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

My thanks to the people who favorited and the guest commenter, it made me giddy and giggly and deliriously happy. Here's another short. If anyone has some little plot bunnies they wanna share please do because I'm not that creative -_- And if anyone is curious as to the real appearance of Yuuki its hair number 11, color 5.

…..

 **Sniffle.**

 **Sniffle.**

 **Cough.**

 **Groan.**

"Why …won't you…open." **Bang. Bang**. "Don't make me **cough** kick you."

Soma blinked slowly at the scene in front of him.

It was four in the morning. He was on his way to the restroom without his trademark jacket and an incorrectly buttoned shirt. A perfectly normal occurrence except for an ash colored head of hair banging itself on a door. **Bang. Bang. Bang.**

'This idiot _',_ Soma mentally bashed. Walking forward quickly before Yuuki could hurt himself, the older male swiftly placed his hand between his leader's head and the metal door.

When Yuuki felt flesh instead of the refreshingly cold metal, he opened blurry eyes. He blinked once, twice then gently held the wrist of the large hand and turned.

He smiled lazily, "Soma, what are you doing here?"

The blonde didn't answer. Instead he scowled and placed his free hand back on Yuuki's forehead. "Idiot, you're burning up," Soma said sharply, taking his hand off. His blue eyes took in his leader's flushed cheeks, unfocused eyes and reddened lips. "You're sick," he concluded, brows scrunching.

 **Cough**. "Just a little **sniffle** cold. Nothing to worry about." A smile.

Soma felt some old irritation drudge itself up. 'Look at him. Can't even open his goddamn door. Fool!' His leader always did this type of shit, downplaying his pain, acting strong when he was at his weakest. He liked being the last to be taken care of. Didn't he realize-

Yuuki's frame became racked with a sudden bout of dry coughs, tightening his hold on Soma's wrist. Blue eyes took in his leader's rare, vulnerable moment, concernedly watching him cough harshly into his small, pale hand.

When Yuuki's knees began to buckle, Soma quickly grabbed hold of his waist with both hands. "Hey!" he called out urgently. Anxiety began to swirl in his gut.

As his coughing calmed, the New-Type burrowed his head further into Soma's comforting warmth, fists full of cloth, whimpering in delirium. "Soma," he whispered. "I don't feel very good."

"Yeah, no shit," Soma answered, flushing. He tightened his hold, bringing Yuuki's slender body closer to his own stockier one for better support _yeah that's why, that's why_

When Yuuki became still Soma softly called, "Hey." With no answer, he untangled one hand to cup a heated cheek, bringing a flushed face into his vision. 'He…fainted,' Soma thought incredulously, staring at the unconscious male, 'Nothing to worry about my ass.'

Shifting the small body in his arms, Soma opened his leader's door. When the door swung open he bent, swept Yuuki off the ground and maneuvered them both into the dark room. From what he could make out, it was tidy as usual with its customary scent of Yuuki drifting around the place.

Quietly stepping over to the bed, Soma carefully placed Yuuki to rest on top of his dark blue bedspread. Quickly shedding his boots and wrestling his jacket off his frame, Soma began to gently position his limbs into more comfortable positions. As he did, he couldn't help sneaking a few glances at the unconscious face.

Yuuki groaned.

Soma froze and waited.

When nothing more happened, the tan man sighed and straightened from his bent position. Looking once more upon his _leaderfriendmore_ 's face Soma brushed aside ashy bangs to reveal fluttering lashes. Soma gave a small, fond smile when Yuuki began to soundlessly mouth words.

"What are you dreaming about?" He asked softly.

Suddenly, blue eyes zeroed in on a single point. A calloused thumb brushed across a forming bruise on a pale jaw. "So that's what you were doing," Soma breathed out, closely inspecting the purple skin.

 _More secret missions. He thought they were done with those. What kind of asinine errand did Sakaki have Yuuki running around doing now? He'll have a talk with that old man tomorrow-_

Blue eyes raised from a bruised jaw to red lips. Goosebumps erupted across his skin, hairs raised.

 _When did he get that close?_

Steady streams of breath whispered across his skin.

' _When did_ _ **we**_ _get that close?_

 _What am I…to you? A charity case? Is that what I am?'_

Those lips would issue commands, offer comfort, give advice, smile _smile all the damn time_ _please_ and pout _I can't even call it a frown._

'I wonder…I wonder…' Soma thought, dazed.

Moving as if in a trance, an arm was placed above Yuuki's head, bracing him. The other crept slowly, gently up a shoulder over a pale neck to finally rest on a flushed cheek.

Eyes half lidded, Soma unhurriedly descended. One inch, two three four

He stopped.

Their breaths mingled. But they didn't touch. Soma waited. Then he couldn't resist.

Soma closed his eyes and fell.

That night only a Death God was witness to their locked lips.

…

The Next Day

"Oh Soma I'm so sorry! All I remember is coughing on you then…"

"Wow Yuuki! You got Soma sick? Cough on me so I can skip out for a couple days!"

"Kota! That's disgusting! But you really should rest leader."

"Alisa's right. Take a rest okay. Both of you."

"And yes Soma. Sakuya means both as in the two of you. Stay in your rooms if you can. We don't want anyone else getting sick if it's that contagious."

"…yeah."

The First Unit could only gape at the uncharacteristically docile Soma, following Yuuki with a blush that had nothing to do with his fever. They could all feel they missed something.

Lindow recovered first. With a knowing glint in his eyes and a weasel's grin he turned to his wife.

"Hey Sakuya, remember that time _I_ was sick and you _nursed me back to health_ and then _you_ got sick- OW no pinching!"

….

A/N Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To my lone Guest reviewer: Haha I don't know about a full length story. I honestly don't think my skill as a writer has developed enough for that and there doesn't seem to be any interest in it anyway. : shrugs: We'll see how things go.

Any who, here is another short. I think after this one the stories might start jumping around and not so much following the theme of its predecessor. Please tell me what you think! (Sorry I'm an attention whore)

* * *

Soma has been avoiding him.

He would still glare at me if I dared to not put him on my mission roster but other than the mandatory interaction during a mission, Soma has been avoiding me for the better part of two weeks. I like to think I'm kind of a good guy. If someone didn't want to be in his presence I wouldn't force them. But Soma was his friend and if he could break this strange tension that seemed to rise when he was near the elder, he would try.

I paused. 'What if I'm just overreacting? Maybe he just wanted to get closer to other units. And rookies. And Gen. And Hibari. And everyone except me. Maybe he's mad at me for getting him sick that one time! I need to apologize better.'

I felt a poke on my shoulder, breaking me out of my 'Aha' moment. Turning away from the vending machine in front of me, I saw Karel standing behind me looking impatient.

"Are you actually going to buy something or are you just going to stare blankly at it?" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, quickly sidestepping. "Sorry, I was a little distracted." Distantly I heard a door squeak open.

Humming the blonde retrieved his soda can, popping it open. After taking a sip of fizz he turned towards me and tsk'ed. "You keep making faces like that," he reached out a hand and smoothed out my furrowed brows. "Stop it or you'll ruin that face."

"O-oh right." I mumbled, confused. A door suddenly slammed closed behind me. I jerked and whipped my head around. Being on the veteran's barracks in this specific hallway meant that could've been only a number of people. And the only who makes a habit of door abuse is…

"Oops." Karel chuckled behind me. "Someone's jealous." I turned back around, my head cocked, "Wha-

Karel shushed me though and began walking down the hallway backwards. He paused beside Soma's room and asked me loudly, "So Shun lent me the whole Last Samurai trilogy. You should come by my room later and watch them with me. I don't want to be alone the whole night." Karel smirked.

Though his loud volume was unusual the invention wasn't. Karel and I have watched multiple movies together. Sometimes we do a marathon of old movies. Liking the idea I gave a wide grin and a nod, excited. He gave me a conspiratorial wink and then began yelling, "I suggest taking a nap now, I don't know how long we'll be at it tonight."

'Why is he yelling?'

A door swooshed open. Stomping out of the dark room, a blue clad shoulder bumped roughly with Karel's, nearly knocking him over. The blonde only smiled, waved and mouthed 'good luck' as he disappeared down the hall.

'Good luck? Does he know why Soma's mad?' Curious but determined I saw my chance at apologizing and hurriedly stood in Soma's path to the elevator. Aware of his bad mood I softly called, "Soma..."

He stopped in front of me. "What." He didn't look at me. Instead he looked over my head at the numbers displayed on the elevator.

"Well I noticed you've been kind of..." I gulped. Confrontation not involving aragami was not one of my strengths. "I noticed you've been acting differently with me lately."

Soma jerked as if hit and finally looked at me. I met his eyes evenly. "I wanted to apologize for any hardship or pain I put you through. It was the last thing I wanted." He really was sorry. The symptoms for that particular fever were not fun, he would know, and lasted days after the actual fever broke. Vomiting, nasal congestion, strep throat, headaches. It was a bad memory.

Soma stayed silent, staring at me. I smiled at him with sad eyes. "If you still feel the same it's okay even though it makes me feel sorry and uncomfortable. But I really wish you wouldn't because I want us to stay friends. I just ask that you don't let it interfere with our missions. Cause you know when you get like that, you get reckless and well, we need you Soma." I finished it in a rush laying a hand on his shoulder. My eyes widened when Soma grabbed me by my collar, raising me up the tiniest bit. My breath caught. Soma's eyes were so cold. 'What in the world.' I thought, incredulous.

"Say it." He demanded. I looked at him, lost. He grew angrier at my silence and shook me by the collar. "Say it!" My own temper flared. Grabbing his wrist and pressing down where I knew the pressure point was I threw it off me. I would not be manhandled so. Soma's expression didn't change. I took a step back and a deep breath, 'in the mouth, through the nose' and asked calmly. "Say what Soma?"

He took a step closer, crowding me. I refused to step back into the closed metal doors. I lifted my chin and met his gaze. Soma growled. "Don't fuck with me. I never took you for a coward Yuuki."

"What-

His hand encircled my neck. Not squeezing, just on my pulse. ' _He's being tactile! This is weird! What's happening!'_ I internally panicked. Involuntarily, I took that step back. He bent over me, shielding me from the rest of the hallway and the light. With his jacket and frame casting me into shadow, his eyes glowed, piercing me. I shivered.

His left arm perched itself above my head, bearing his weight. "I'm not your fucking charity case. You don't have to be friends with me to still have your Death God. I can still kill aragami even if I don't have your pity." He snarled into my ear. "I don't give a shit if it makes you feel bad or uncomfortable or whatever. The den needs you. So no, it won't interfere. Stop pretending to be my friend. Stop fucking with my head-"

I moved before he finished, dislodging his hand from my thundering pulse. Wrapping my arms around his lowered neck, I squished his face into my chest.

"Soma I don't know what you're talking about at all and I'm really confused but I just don't want you mad at me anymore so I apologized for getting you sick." I tightened my hold, "and stop saying charity case or whatever. You. Are. My. Friend. I'll say it as many times as you need me to so it'll get through your thick skull. I don't pity you Soma. I empathize. And yes you do get really reckless when you're angry and it scares me because I don't want to lose you. You keep me...steady Soma. You and everyone here. You keep me from drowning with everything. Okay? I need you here. We need you here. Everyone does." I lightened my hold, taking a much needed breath. Patting him on the head I said, "You are my friend. If anything I'm your charity case." Grabbing him by the cheeks I lifted him from my chest. "Okay?"

His blue eyes were blank and staring past me. He straightened and slowly removed my hands from his face. Sighing loudly he covered his eyes with one hand. "You were apologizing?"

I nodded slowly. "Because you thought I was mad you?" I bit my lip and nodded again. "That's it?"

"Um yeah. Pretty much." His face took on an interesting red color. Pinching the bridge of his nose and turning his face upwards Soma asked for strength. "Why in the hell would I be mad you?"

"Because I-

"You know what. I don't even care. Just..." Soma sighed again. "I'm sorry. For all that." He gestured around me, "Didn't mean to get in your space like that."

I smiled uneasily. I was so lost. "It's okay. Get in my space. Get all up in that space."

Soma made a strange choking sound. "Idiot! Don't say it like that!"

He looked away, blushing. Still unsure as to where we stood I nudged him. "Hey." He looked at me moodily. "Are we okay?" He hesitated. "Soma?"

He breathed out. "We're fine. I just had some stuff to deal with. Sorry for worrying you."

I smiled relieved. That was a more emotionally charged conversation with Soma than I was prepared for. "Good." Soma reached behind me to press the down button for the Lobby. I hummed as we waited for the doors to open.

"You should come watch movies with Karel and me. It'll be fun-"

I yelped when Soma started violently banging his head against the metal doors. Grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the new indent before he could hurt himself more, I saw him raise his closed eyes upwards again, asking for more strength. What was wrong with him today?

"You guys were really talking about movies?"

"I..uh yeah. What else would take all night?"

Soma swore, pulling his hood over his eyes _. 'The things you do to me.'_

Unbeknownst to his thoughts I rocked to and fro on my feet as the silence began to settle around us.

"So…" I started.

A sigh.

"What **were** you talking about?" Soma only grumbled in response and looked away.

I smiled, happy anyway. _We're okay now. That's all that matters_.


End file.
